In Ring Pop
In Ring Pop is a UK based podcast Podcast featuring WWE, TNA and UK related news. Hosted by Claire Curran and Paul McCarthy, the team interview some of the top wrestling talent in the world. Notable names being Kurt Angle, Bret Hart, Noam Dar, Vickie Guerrero Austin Aries and Rockstar Spud/Drake Maverick. In Ring Pop also hosts LIVE podcasts in front of an audience working with TNT Extreme Wrestling. Live events are held at Liverpool's Walkabout as part of a WWE PPV screening and WWE2K17 gaming tournament. In Ring Pop is brought to you by the producers of Our House TV. Our House was live music, celebrity guests and a house party rolled into one. The show began production back in 2008 and showcased some of Europe's newest and hottest musicians. Our House had some very special appearances from WWE superstar Chris Jericho along with his rock band Fozzy, John Cena, Dixie Carter, Example, Eliza Doolittle, Ana Free, Fun Lovin Criminals, Goldie Lookin Chain and Happy Mondays legends Rowetta and Bez. Our House showcased over 70 new acts, made over 170 videos and has gained over 900,000 YouTube hits. Wrestling fans Claire Curran and Paul McCarthy are the producers. Claire wrote the foreword to Chris Jerichos book 'Best In The World' book. The theme tune from Episode 31 onwards is written and performed by UK Guitar legend, Tim Scott. Episodes and guests Episode 1 - TNA Knockout Taryn Terrell Episode 2 - TNA British Bootcamp Winner Mark Andrews Part 1 Episode 3 - TNA British Bootcamp Winner Mark Andrews Part 2 Episode 4 - TNA Star Robbie E Episode 5 - Summerslam! Episode 6 - Dave Rayne! Episode 7 - TNA & Ex WWE Superstar Drew Galloway! Episode 8 - Pip Bubblegum! Episode 9 - Richard Parker Episode 10 - Chris Brooker Episode 11 - Second Gear Episode 12 - Return of The FRAN-chise! Episode 13 - Kurt Angle Episode 14 - Matt Ward of Triple M Promotions Episode 15 - IT Girl Melanie Price Episode 16 - Kurt Angle Takeover Episode 17 - Mike Fitzgerald (Futureshock Ref) Episode 18 - Magic Mark Adams Episode 19 - Xander Cooper Episode 20 - Rockstar Spud Episode 21 - Melanie Price Episode 22 - T Bone Episode 23 - Wrestletalk TV Host Katherine Miller and Jay O'Leary Episode 24 - TNA Tag Team Beer Money - James Storm and Bobby Roode Episode 25 - Sexy Kev Episode 26 - Big T Justice Episode 27 - Soner Durson Episode 28 - Robbie E Episode 29 - Nick Rogers and Matt Ward Episode 30 - Wrestletalk TV Host Katherine Miller and Jay O'Leary Episode 31 - Harvey Dale and Magic Mark Adams Episode 32 - Ste Mann (Binman) Episode 33 - Bret The Hitman Hart. The UK Hooligans, Viper and Toni Storm IN RING POP SPECIAL - Noam Dar - WWE Global Cruiserweight Qualified! Episode 34 - Ruffneck Episode 35 - Sam Bailey IN RING POP SPECIAL - Ophidian the Cobra - Chikara Episode 36 - Jack Gallagher Episode 37 - Jamie Kennedy - ICW Episode 38 - DDL - Deadly Damon Leigh Episode 39 - Matt Brooks Episode 40 - Carl Brown of Pro Wrestling League Episode 41 - Noah IN RING POP SPECIAL - Jack Gallagher IN RING POP SPECIAL - An Evening with Manc Union IN RING POP SPECIAL - TNT Extreme Wrestling: Merseyside Massacre - Travis Banks, Harvey Dale, Little Miss Roxxy, Ruffneck, Danny o Doherty, Frankie Sloan, Sean Only IN RING POP SPECIAL - World of Sport - Jeremy Borash, Viper, Kolondyke Kate and Ashton Smith IN RING POP SPECIAL - TNT Supreme Extreme - Saraya Knight, Alexander James Episode 42 - Vickie Guerrero, Austin Aries and 5 Start Wrestling's Greg Lambert. 'An Audience with....' TNT Extreme Wrestling October 2016 'An Audience With Joseph Conners' followed by an audience Q&A. Extreme Wrestling's WWE Survivor Series screening with live bands and a WWE 2K17 Tournament at Walkabout in Liverpool. January 2017 'An Audience With Manc Union, Bubblegum, Ashton Smith and Sam Bailey followed by an audience Q&A. Extreme Wrestling's WWE Royal Rumble screening with live bands and a WWE 2K17 Tournament at Walkabout in Liverpool. Awards and Recognition Total Wrestling Magazine Podcast of the Month - Sept 2015 Wrestling Radio Awards 2016 WINNER - Best New Show 2016 Wrestling Radio Awards 2016 Nominee - Podcast of the Year, Best New Podcast, Interview of the Year (Kurt Angle) Wrestling Radio Awards 2017 Nominee - Podcast of the Year, Best Male Interview (Jack Gallagher), Best Male Interview (Bret Hart), Best Media Interview (Noam Dar) Wrestling Radio Awards Nominee - Brand of the Year Wrestling Radio Awards Nominee - Podcast of the year 2018 External links *Official site *Facebook *Twitter Category:Wrestling podcasts Category:Interviews Category:Shoot interviews